


Second Best Choice

by bubbieee



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, F/F, Late Night Chats, Pining, Sneaking Out, stone skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbieee/pseuds/bubbieee
Summary: Shake. Pick up. Sell. Repeat.That is, until a certain purple monster comes knocking on your window.





	Second Best Choice

Shake. Pick up. Sell. Repeat.

Those were the repetitive actions that calmed Noelle down after a long day of homework. Ever since she had downloaded Animal Crossing to her phone, it's been her unwind tool for relaxing. She would put her homework away, text her Dad, video-chat a classmate, then help her Mom to cook or clean. When she finally had a bit of time to herself, she preferred to hop into a large cozy t-shirt as pajamas and a pair of shorts to jump into bed. She opened up the game on her phone and decided to rest her head on the pillow. The melodic yet quiet music surrounded Noelle which brought peace to her mind. She adjusted herself to be more comfortable, but soon realized that something firm was pressed on her head.

Oh yeah.

Her hair.

Begrudgingly getting up, Noelle sighed and moseyed toward her vanity to brush out her pigtails.

* * *

_hey dude, im here 1:35 a.m._

_i brought us donuts 1:35 a.m._

_u up? 1:38 a.m._

_if u dont come up im gonna have to eat em all 1:41 a.m._

_r u ok? 1:41 a.m._

_shti 1:45 a.m._

_ur starting to worry me 1:51 a.m._

_a 1:59 a.m._

_b 1: 59 a.m._

_c 1: 59 a.m._

_d 1:59 a.m._

_e 1:59 a.m._

_f 2:00 a.m._

_g 2:00 a.m._

_h 2:00 a.m._

_i 2:00 a.m._

_j 2:00 a.m._

_k 2:00 a.m._

_l 2:00 a.m._

_m 2:00 a.m._

_n 2:00 a.m._

_o 2:00 a.m._

_im gna run outta letters jsut responddd 2:01 a.m._

_if u dont respond im gna clobber u 2:03 a.m._

_lmk if ur alive 2:11 a.m._

_get back to me when yuo can. please. 2:13 a.m._

The wind chill started to make Susie’s fingers numb as she gripped her phone and put it back into her back pocket. She sighed and reluctantly began to walk away from the Dreemurr household. Susie kicked a pile of leaves in anger while muttering an obscenity.

Ever since their adventures in the Dark World, Susie and Kris started to hang out more. It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see the two together on any given day. Susie had taken a liking to Kris, and the two figured out that they had more things in common than they thought. When Kris found out that she didn’t really have a good sleep schedule, they offered to keep her company until one of them felt tired.

Susie really appreciated that, and began to feel at home in their house.

Miss Toriel also made good food, so that was an added bonus.

But tonight was different. It wasn’t like Kris to not respond to her messages, or to flat out ignore her. She was getting worried about them, but decided it was best to leave the property in case their mother came out.

As Susie walked past the pale beige house, she turned right and noticed a warm glow coming from a window at the Mayor’s house.

Oh yeah, she forgot that Noelle lived there.

Susie raised an eyebrow in confusion but then remembered that Noelle had told her that she went to sleep late because of homework. Susie was surprised to hear that when Noelle told her, considering Noelle was a top student at the school.

She worked her way through the gate, hoping there wouldn’t be any alarms going off or bright lights to shine on her and catch her off-guard. She made her way through the extensive driveway, and towards the side of (what she hoped was) Noelle’s window. She looked for anything to grab on to that could support her weight, ultimately settling on getting on the air conditioning unit and grabbing a string of Christmas lights the Holidays kept up all year long. She left the box of doughnuts on the rumbling A.C. unit and got to climbing.

* * *

Noelle sighed contentedly when she finished putting her hair up in a loose braid, finally getting ready for bed. She checked the time on her nightstand and decided she could get another hour or two of relaxing before actually falling asleep.

That is, until she heard a light rasping outside.

Noelle’s chest started to feel heavy as she tried to pace herself toward her window with caution. She slowly grabbed her curling iron and held it as a makeshift weapon. Was it a robber? Did someone want to kidnap her? Was it just Kris getting stuck in the lights again? Out of all the endless possibilities her anxiety filled head came up with, she hoped it was just the latter. Her hands shook with fear as she got closer and closer to the window, wishing to see Kris and wanting to get the high emotions over with.

“...K-Kris…? If that’s you this really isn’t funny..,” she said as she gripped her hair tool harder.

Just as she was about to swing and break her window with the curling iron, a pair of glowing golden eyes popped up from underneath the windowsill, making Noelle even more shocked before calming down.

“Hey! There’s no need for aaany of that!” Susie whisper-shouted, trying to keep her voice low but also heard. “Do you want me to get kicked out? Also, watch where you’re swingin’ that thing!” Susie said jokingly and smiled her crooked smile.

Noelle released a huge sigh of relief and set her curling wand down, putting a hand over her beating chest. She opened up the window quietly as to not disturb her sleeping mother, and extended her hand out to the larger girl.

“I-I’m sorry, Susie, I just didn’t know it was you. I thought someone was going to kill me, ah..,” Noelle said in a hushed tone, helping Susie inside. Susie took her hand and got inside the warm house of the Holidays. “How do you know that’s not gonna happen?” Susie smirked and shook her head. Noelle let out a light laugh. “Oh har har, Susie. Yeah, as if,” she rolled her eyes and grinned.

Noelle had become proud of herself these past few weeks for actually hanging out with Susie. It had been a process, for sure, especially considering it had been quite awkward at the start. Noelle always thought Susie couldn’t be so bad, but talking and seeing her sweet side had all but elevated her crush on the school’s token bully. Kris had formally introduced them to each other one day during the lunch period. Noelle could tell that Susie was slightly uncomfortable actually speaking to someone in school who wasn’t Kris, but Noelle showed no signs of actual judgement and tried to show friendship and compassion in the form of sharing snacks, passing notes, and texting. Susie had quickly taken a quick liking to her, especially since Noelle didn’t give her weird looks whenever she did literally anything. They would start talking to each other after school, and Noelle mentioned that she could help Susie with her homework if need be, although she hasn’t taken the offer up yet.

One day soon, though, because Noelle really wanted to see Susie achieve.

“I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but um… Why’d you come here? I-I mean..! It’s not like I don’t want you here, because I do..! In a totally not weird way, aha..?” She dragged on while smoothing the back of her head.

“Nah it’s cool. It’s just. Kris wasnt responding so I guess you were the uh.. How do I say this? Second best choice? N-not that you’re not cool or nothing, but yeah?” She looked away, and kind of felt insecure now. “Sorry if that sounded weird. I like being with you both its just. I’m used to being with Kris right now is all,” the brunette said while looking for anything around the room to keep her eye on.

If it had been any other person, Noelle would have been bummed out. But hearing those words being attributed to her from Susie? She felt like she could fall right then and there. She felt the warmth flushing to her cheeks, but soon pretended to stifle a cough to keep herself in control.

“Oh!.. It’s nice though! I’m really glad you thought of me, actually! And-”

“Ah shit, man.”

“Huh?”

“I left my freakin’ doughnuts outside.”

“Oh?”

“If you come with me I’ll share,” Susie looked at her.

Noelle contemplated the offer. At any moment, her mom could check up on her and see she wasn’t in her room. But either way, she decided she would at least enjoy a doughnut or two while she talked with the girl of her dreams.

“O-Of course! Lets just keep it quiet, though, okay? I don’t want my mom to catch us, is all.”

Susie nodded her head in understanding, and turned around to make her way back outside. “Esketit,” She said confidently, and started to work her way through the window, and pushed herself out, landing on the air conditioning box outside. Noelle looked down at her, then turned back to look behind her. She bit her lip, deciding if this is really a good idea, but stuck one of her legs out the window, and then the other. Susie held a hand out to help her ease her way down, and she took it, trying to hide the fact that she really enjoyed feeling her hand in Susie’s own.

When they both jumped off the box, Susie picked up her box of doughnuts and opened it. She picked up a glazed, jelly filled doughnut and bit into it. As she chewed, she extended her arm to show the deer monster the array of pastries inside. “I hope you like chocolate. Or anything that uh, bleeds.”

Noelle scanned them all, and decided to pick up an éclair covered in a chocolate frost. “Thank you Susie. That’s really nice of you…” She smiled and took a bite of her pastry.

Susie shrugged. “If you tell anyone though, I’ll bite your face off,” she said in a half joking, half serious tone. All Noelle could do was try to hide her smile, and nod.

After the two of them ate the whole box, Susie looked in the distance in thought for a moment.

“Hey Noelle?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna like, go to the lake or somethin’?”

“Wait, what? The lake? B-But it’s way past our curfew, and what if someone sees us? I can’t just do that, my mom would kill me. Literally kill me,” Noelle said, anxiety building in her voice. She noticed Susie had already stood up and started walking towards the rustling trees.

Noelle opened her mouth in shock and tried to keep her voice low. “Susie! I- just wait for me..!” She stood up and looked at her house before quickly catching up to the larger monster. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“Oh c’mon, it’ll be fine. It’s not like anyone’s gonna catch us.” She crossed her arms behind her head.

They reached the lake on the opposite side of Hometown. Susie found a trash can and threw the empty box of doughnuts away. Noelle felt kind of weird being here, in pajamas, with Susie. It was cold, sure, but Noelle was pretty used to it, being made for the winter and all. She took a seat on the shore line and clasped her hands together. “So…”

Susie examined the ground and picked up a decently sized pebble. “So,” she smirked. She threw the pebble into the lake, expecting it to skip, but ending up sinking. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Ain’t that supposed to like, frolic over the water?”

Noelle furrowed her eyebrows and smiled, “You don’t know how to skip rocks? Here, I’ll teach you.” She stood up and started to look at the ground for any nicely sized rocks. “The rock you use has to be smooth, and like. The size of your hand. But maybe not, um, specifically your hands? They’re quite large.” She picked up two rocks and made her way closer to Susie to give one to her. “I don’t really know how to explain it but, you basically have to angle it right and throw it kinda like a frisbee.” She did exactly that, and the stone ended up skipping over the still waters.

Susie blinked and tried to mimic Noelle. She raised her arm abit above her waist, and Noelle could tell she was about to use too much power. “Hey! Not so-!” Susie ended up doing exactly that, and the stone ended up not going very far. “Hm. That’s not what I was expecting. But either way, uh, thanks.”

Noelle nodded and smiled. “No problem! I think you could use more practice, though. Just be a bit more… I don’t know, gentle?”

Susie looked at her, “Gentle? Me, gentle? First time I heard that one. Who taught you that, anyhow,?” she asked.

“My dad taught me, so I figured I’d pass on the knowledge,” she said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Susie cleared her throat, “How is he, anyhow?” She awkwardly asked.

Noelle looked up at her and shrugged, “He says he’s doing better, but I really don’t know. I’m just worried about him,” she inhaled deeply. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him, y’know? He’s like, my best friend.”

The other girl nodded, “I mean, I’m sure he’ll be fine. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I don’t mind listening. I see you help so many people, and I can see that they kinda walk all over you. They shouldn’t take advantage of you so much, you know?”

Noelle rubbed her arms in a self soothing motion. “Thank you, I really appreciate that..,” she gave a small smile to Susie. Susie glanced at her and quickly looked away. “And I wanna say thank you for hanging out with me tonight.”

Noelle looked up at her, “Oh it’s no problem! I like hanging out with you Susie.” She yawned.

“I think we should take you home now. You’re tired.”

Noelle nodded, “Yeah, I’m pretty pooped. Not that you’re boring or anything, but it’s been a long day.” The other girl understood, and they began to walk back.

Noelle spoke up first after a few minutes of silence. “Do you wanna do this again sometime soon? Only if you feel like it, of course…” She could see her house in the distance.

“Yeah man,” she said kind of excitedly, “This was fun, and I thought it was kind of funny when you were about to attack me with one of your hair things,” she lightly laughed.

Noelle blushed and shook her head, “Hey, to be fair I didn’t know it was you! I thought I was getting robbed!”

Susie smirked and chuckled, “It’s cool, Noelle. I’ll text you next time, alright?”  
Noelle smiled and nodded, “Yes please, I’d like that.”

They reached the large house at the west end of Hometown, and went to the side of it. Noelle needed Susie’s help to climb back up to her room, and when she did, she waved goodbye to her. “Bye Susie, I’ll see you tomorrow night maybe?”

Susie gave a thumbs up, “Sure, I’ll text ya.” She smiled at her and waved bye.

When Susie was far enough away, Noelle put her heart on her chest. She really couldn’t believe her crush wanted to hang out with her. But maybe this would be the day that things change.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i haven't written since middle school but i hope to get back into writing before college starts in the fall! constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> i also wanna say thank you to my bestie for helping me out with this fic! i love you bub!


End file.
